Sky Spirits
by WarriorCatKowalski
Summary: Julien has always believed in Sky Spirits, but what happens when Julien's trust in the Sky Spirits messes with Kowalski's invention, Kowalski challenges Juliens belief. And askes him to prove the spirits existence  leads into KowalskiXJulien
1. Prologue

The Sky Spirits: Prologue

Kowalski smiled to himself as he saw his invention. He was so close! The last thing he needed to complete his molecular transporter, was to insert the chip into the center of the machine. If he was off by a centimeter the chip touching any other metal could cause a shock. Moving closer and closer to the machine, the dead silence almost haunted the options guy. BOOMBOOMBOOM music suddenly entered the lab. Kowalski stuttered, and he dropped the chip. A small shock of electricity pierced the machine. And it faltered, "NO!" Kowalski screamed. It was ruined! Kowalski was infuriated. He slammed open his lab door, to see none other then Julien the Lemur. Skipper was scolding him for dancing on the table. "What POSSIBLE reason could you have for dancing here!" Julien smiled, and came down. "If you look up at the sky silly penguin, the sky spirits are telling me to dance. They told me to Party with the Penguins!" Skipper practically growled, "Sky Spirits don't EXIST" He said. Before Julien could reply, Kowalski cut in. "It's a strategically impossibility for there to be anything close to sky spirits, MAGIC doesn't exist!" The anger in Kowalski's voice was clear, and Julien walked up to him. "What would you know SMARTY penguin? You spent all your time thinking! Your brain must have shriveled up already!" The tall penguin somehow was even more angered by the lemurs _stupidity_. " THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" Skipper separated the two. "Man down Kowalski." The strategist calmed down. "Because of this dancing _**DUNCE**_ my molecular transporter broke. BROKE! I've been working on that for months, and because he distracted me I messed up, and it malfunctioned!" Just loud enough for Julien to hear Kowalski added, "_and his only excuse is that the SKY SPIRITS told him to._" The ring-tailed lemur pushed Skipper aside. "The sky spirits are REAL." Kowalski faced him, "Prove it"


	2. Chapter 1

The Sky Spirits: Chapter 1

(Don't be freaked out near the end, this IS supposed to be a _**fantasy**_ ;3)

Julien was annoyed at the penguin, but he tried to seem like he had it under control. "You dare challenge the king?" Private sipped his juice nervously, and Rico waited to see Kowalski take a wack at Julien patiently. "Now Julien, lets not get all our feathers in a bundle" Skipper pleaded, "No." Kowalski said, "you know how you always say Skipper, let's see how this plays out." Kowalski himself was beginning to enjoy this. "MORT, MAURICE!" Julien called. The two lemurs came on command as usual. "Tell this SMARTY penguin, that the sky spirits are real.", "the Sky Spirits are real." The two lemurs replied. Kowalski wasn't satisfied. "Those lemurs will tell you anything you want them to tell you Julien, you could say that aliens were coming and they would believe you" Maurice looked taken back, "oh no, this isn't fake, the Sky Spirits really are real!" "What?" Private cut in, "You too Maurice?" "I'm SERIOUS!" Maurice replied. "You silly billy penguins think your all so smart" Said Julien, "You know what? I CAN prove it!" Skipper decided to reply this time, "oh really? You don't SAY?" Skipper's sarcasm was torture to the lemur, he was not going to have his kingly authority, and not to mention his buff muscularity, challenged by a smarty penguin, and his flat-headed leader. "Be at the park at 10, I will prove to you that Sky Spirits do exist!" The lemurs turned tail and left. Kowalski took out his notepad and scribbled equations down. Well… there's a 1.67% chance this WONT waste our time. "I say we go, we can get snowcones on the way back!" Private said, "SNOWCONES!" Rico clapped. "Fine" Skipper said, "we'll go."

The penguins made their way over to the park. The lemurs were there waiting. " Do you see?" Julien said. The penguins looked around. "What?" Private asked. "The Sky Spirits are all around us! They Come out at night!" Kowalski leaned closer to Skipper, "Mega Kooka-MON-doooo…." Skipper smiled, the lemur did seem a bit kooky. Maurice frowned, "you can only see them if you think they're there!" he explained. Rico and Kowalski exchanged a confused look. "Kowalski, I think that's another 5 minutes we'll never get back." The penguins were off before Julien could reply. But before Private left he couldn't help but stare at a tree. One _particular _tree. He looked closer, and closer. The leaves had fallen to the ground, and if you looked, if you looked very closely at the tree, you may have seen the lemur. The lemur was partially faded, with fur the color of the sky. "PRIVATE!" Skipper called. The lemur winked, and was gone. Private returned to his group. "They're not fake…." He whispered.

…

"THEY'RE NOT FAKE!" Julien cried. _Calm yourself Julien _ a Sky Spirit said. "They didn't believe it, so they didn't see them" Maurice said, "just let them think their right, it's not like it even matters!" Julien thought back to the smarty penguin, _and his only excuse is the SKY SPIRITS told him too._ "No." Julien said, "I must prove it to them, at least to the smarty one." Mort curled his tail around his small body, "But there's only one way to do that!" Julien looked over to the small mouse lemur. "It must be done, the lemurs belief mustn't be challenged. He faced the Sky Spirits. _You realize that if the one who you show tells ANYONE else who didn't believe, you will not be looked upon with kindness from the sky spirits any longer. _The head Sky Spirit warned. "Yes" Julien said, when he sees I will make him swear not to tell anyone who doesn't already, know." _And that he is the ONLY one you will be able to show. We do not take full form to prove a point more then once. _"Yes" Julien said, "I want to show him, he has challenged me directly. I will show the smarty penguin." _Who? _The Sky Spirit did not take kindly to nick names, "I will show the one they call Kowalski, he will be here tomorrow night, _**alone."**_


	3. Chapter 2

The Sky Spirits: Chapter 2

Private sat in front of the TV the next day. He knew he had seen what he thought he had seen. But why did nobody else see it? Was it true what Maurice had said? Did Private really believe they were real, and that's why he had seen the faded lemur by the tree? The questions kind of buzzed around in Private's head, as he watched the lunacorns. _They would know what to do_ Private thought, he held his lunacorn doll tightly. "I'm just a private, nobody would believe me even if I told them…" He whispered. "What was that Private?" Skipper said, "oh… nothing…" Private replied. It was basically a normal day. The trained, acted cute for the humans, relaxed in the HQ… it was about 6 when things turned. It was the time of the month where they would have to get rid of their old mission files. That's when Julien appeared. "Julien!" Skipper growled. "What do you want? This is serious business!" Julien frowned. He seemed a bit more serious himself. "My…. Uh… smoothie maker is … the broken" Skipper smacked his flipper on his forehead. "Ugh… Kowalski, go fix the royal pains smoothie maker, so we can get on with this mission." "WHAT?" Kowalski hissed, "Why me?" Skipper smacked the back of his head, "remember the time we sent RICO?" Kowalski sighed, and Julien took him to the lemur habitat.

"So, what's wrong with your smoothie maker?" Kowalski asked. "Nothing" Julien said. Kowalski stopped in his tracks. "What? Then why-""This is about the Sky Spirits" Julien said. The scientist scowled, but Julien continued, " I know you think I've… gone NUTZO! But you have to believe me, they ARE real." Kowalski felt his patience slipping. "Listen Julien… I…. believe I understand how important this is to you…"you do?" Julien said. Kowalski smiled lightly, "Yes. But… I don't think that I… as a… man of science, can believe you. Or take this with more then a little concern." Julien raised his eyebrows, "you really DO think you're so smart don't you Kowalski?" It was only then did Julien realized he had called the penguin by his actual name. "You _never_ call me Kowalski…. You must really care about this…" Kowalski said. Julien sighed, defeated. "Yes. I do. If you do understand as much as you say, you will come to the park, at midnight, tonight." Kowalski pondered this, "Ok… but this is the last thing I'll do! I'll tell Skipper." Kowalski turned to leave, but Julien stopped him. "The Sky Spirits say you must come ALONE." Kowalski seemed taken back. "I can't take anyone besides you. If somebody doesn't believe in the Sky Spirits that's fine, but when they challenge a lemurs belief it is considered a terrible loss if they don't learn the truth. Only the one who challenged the lemur can come at midnight, if they couldn't see the spirits the first time." Kowalski couldn't think of a response, but Julien continued, "I believe you should go now. If you want to try and defend your point of science I will see you at midnight, if you do not come you will be proved wrong without even one word from your point of view." Julien smiled, "bye Kowalski"

Kowalski sat in his bed thinking. He looked over at the clock 11:59 _how convenient _Kowalski thought. Should he really think about going to see if Julien was correct? It was scientifically impossible for there to be such thing as spirits. It was impossible. Yet so was the thought of time travel. Or to be able to find someone's perfect match by just getting a DNA sample… or to make a molecular transporter. And without thinking he got up. Trying not to disturb Private, seeing he was the lightest sleeper next to Skipper. _I know Im gonna regret this…._ Kowalski thought. The clock struck midnight, and Kowalski set off to the park.


	4. Chapter 3

The Sky Spirits: Chapter 3

(This chapter is where it starts to get a little bit of a slash story, but it originally was supposed to be a slash story anyway :3 Nothing really serious though)

The cold air brushed past Julien's fur. He heard the Sky Spirits talking around him, but they refused to waste their time revealing themselves if the penguin didn't show up. _He's not coming, we're wasting our time, a PENGUIN, they aren't even mammals how could one possibly understand the beliefs of lemurs. _The Sky Spirit's doubted everything that the lemur was trying to do. "He's going to come he has to come…" Julien prayed. He was possibly putting everything about his relationship with the Sky Spirits to prove Kowalski wrong… but was that the only reason he was doing it? Of course why else would he be doing it? Why did he care so much if Kowalski showed up or not?

"Hey Julien." A voice said. Julien turned around. "Kowalski!" Kowalski smirked. "I- I mean… smarty penguin… yeah you showed up…. Ok." The smirk didn't leave the penguins face until a few more seconds. "I came… but only because I wanted to prove science right!" Now Julien was smirking, behind Kowalski was a Sky Spirit. In full form. "Hello Kowalski" someone said, "AH!" Kowalski turned around, and fell backwards landing awkwardly in Juliens arms. Quickly removing himself, leaving a laughing Julien. Kowalski faced what he saw. It was a golden lemur, with blazing golden eyes. "Many of the other Sky Spirits doubted you would show up." Kowalski stuttered, "you're a- you're a-"Julien placed a paw around Kowalski's shoulder, "he's a Sky Spirit SILLY penguin." Slowly removing himself from the lemurs hold. Kowalski looked at the strangely colored lemur again. "I am Sun. The leader of the Sky Spirits… Sky!" A female lemur with fur the color of the sky appeared. "So you are Kowalski" She said, "I'm Sky, I help Sun lead the Sky Spirits" Kowalski thought for a moment. "Is there a Sky Spirit for everything in the sky?" Sun smiled, "why yes, there is, you are smart aren't you?" Julien felt himself smile. Tonight was going exactly as planned.

…

The Sky Spirits faded away. Kowalski was amazed and baffled at them. His mind whirled with fascination as he lay in the grass. Julien gazed up at the stars, then looked at Kowalski. The penguin was smiling, and his feathers glistened under the night sky. "Julien." He said. "Yeah" The lemur replied. "I'm sorry." A bit of guilt crossed the penguins face, and Julien realized a look of confusion had crossed his. "About what?" "About doubting you. About the Sky Spirits, like they had doubted I would show up." Julien laughed, "No need to apologize, I am KING I can forgive and forget." The penguin looked at him with a shy smile, " I guess I let my anger take hold of me. You see, the music that started when you were dancing startled me, and I messed up my invention…" Julien sat up. " Is that the thing you were talking about when you called me a… dunce. For ruining you molecu- trans- whatever you said…." Kowalski blushed. "Yeah… sorry about that." Julien motioned for Kowalski to sit up too. "No… I believe I should be… even though I am KING… sorry… for causing you to break the … invention" Julien thought a little bit. "Maybe I could… help you… RE-invent it?" Kowalski looked at Julien oddly. "You- you mean… you want to HELP me?" Julien was about to reply when Kowalski looked at the sky. It was getting brighter, SKIPPER WOULD BE UP ANY MINUTE! Kowalski got up, "I have to go! Skipper will wonder where I was all night, and- are you sure about that whole, I can't tell anyone?" "YES!" "Ok… then I have to go VERY quickly!" Julien grabbed his arm before he ran off. "But, can I help you… maybe some time?" Kowalski paused and smiled. "Maybe you could come to the HQ… tomorrow… tell…. Tell Skipper I needed lemur DNA for a project or something… if you really want to…" Julien nodded briefly. Kowalski smiled slowly, "see you at 4…" Kowalski slid off, the smile still lingering on his beak. Julien sat on the grass a little while longer. He smiled, _now… what to tell Maurice and Mort… _


	5. Chapter 4

The Sky Spirits: Chapter 4 (A short chapter… but a very important one)

Kowalski tightened the screw on his machine, he would need an extra set of hands to hold down the rest of the machine and put in the rest of the screws. The first time Kowalski had built the Moleculer Transporter Rico had been the one holding it, but now Rico was busy doing who knows what. "Uugh, I could really use a flipper right about now." Kowalski muttered holding down the machine while trying to reach the screws to tighten the metal. "How about a paw?" Kowalski turned and saw Julien had entered his lab. "Nice timing" Kowalski smirked. Julien reached for the screws but Kowalski told him to hold down the loose machine parts. Kowalski put in the screws and smiled. "Thanks." Kowalski said. "I did say I would come right?" Julien said. "Indeed, you did," Kowalski smied, "and I'm glad you came through."

"Those two are growing quite close, wouldn't you agree?" Sun said. "It's pretty cute actually" Sky replied. "What do you mean!" Storm growled. Sun and Sky turned to the dark gray sky spirit. "It's DISGUSTING, and revolting. A lemur and a penguin? No way." Sun felt a prick of annoyance, "Julien is our most loyal believer, and Kowalski has proven himself worthy of our watching, even though he is not a lemur. They will not be looked down on." Storm snarled in disgust, treading away he sat upon the clouds. He hated that penguin. He made a mockery of the Sky Spirits name and nobody took notice. How could they possibly except this? He had to remove the penguin from the picture. Julien may not like it but it would be for his own good. He would not have a penguin being so dangerously close to becoming one of the lemurs. He didn't even deserve to be looked upon kindly from the Sky Spirits. "But Skippa!" Storm was distracted b a voice down below. Looking down at the penguin habitat he saw the leader penguin… and a younger one. "How _innocent_" Storm smiled. Then he began to think. " And probably gullible…." -"_DO YOU, KOWALSKI PROMISE, DO YOU SWEAR YOU WILL NOT TELL ANYONE? DO YOU KNOW THAT IF ANYONE FINDS OUT BECAUSE OF YOU THAT YOU WILL BE SEVERLY PUNISHED?" "YES SUN, I SWEAR TO NEVER REVEAL THE SKY SPIRITS TO ANYONE WHO DID NOT BELIEVE IN THEM, AND IF I DO I WILL TAKE MY PUNISHMENT… YOU MAY TAKE MY LIFE"- _Storm smiled. Kowalski would be out of the picture, very soon. And Storm knew exactly how he would be removed.


	6. Chapter 5

The Sky Spirits: Chapter 5

Rico combed Ms Perky's hair gently. Hugging her he looked up, as he saw Julien leaving Kowalski's lab. _He doesn't let me in there that often _Rico thought. Glaring at Julien as he said bye to Kowalski angrily he almost missed the slight blush on Kowalski's cheeks. The red shone underneath his white cheek feathers. _What were they doing in there? _Julien brushed back his hair with his hand smoothly and left the HQ. Kowalski slipped back into his lab slowly, the blush still lingering. _It couldn't be… _Rico thought _was Julien trying to IMPRESS Kowalski? _Putting Ms Perky down, he smirked. Kowalski wasn't very good at hiding his feelings. Sharing a glance with Skipper, both the penguins knew exactly what was going on. On the other hand young Private no longer had his attention on the TV. _I wish I was older… I wish I understood things like they do. _Private slid over to the ladder. "Where are you going Private?" Skipper said. The young penguin turned, "just out to get some air Skippa" Private smiled nervously, "Come back before training begins" Skipper replied. Private nodded and left the HQ.

Kowalski sighed, the molecular transporter was nearly finished, and Julien invited him to go to the park at midnight again. The Sky Spirits were becoming closer to Kowalski. The Strategist laughed as wondered how he would cope if he started to thank the Sky Spirits in front of the team, if something good happened. But he forgot about that when he remembered his promise. "It's not like I'll ever break the promise, what do I have to worry about?" He told himself nervously.

"You have everything to worry about my friend" Storm said. The Sky Spirit's eyes glowed and his lemur body glowed. After a short period of time the glowing subsided except Storm was a penguin. Not just any penguin that is…

Private sat beside a tree and sighed. "I wonder why Skipper put me on the team…" Private said aloud. "Probably because you're very important to the team." A voice said. Private looked up. "Kowalski? What are you doing here?" Private could have sworn none of the other penguins had followed him. Kowalski smiled, "I thought you might need some cheering up." The penguin said. Private smiled innocently, but couldn't help but feel a little insecure as Kowalski sat next to him. There was something… different about Kowalski, but Private ignored it when Kowalski began to speak again. "Why would you possibly think that you're not important to the team Private?" Kowalski said gently. The younger penguin all but lost his ability to speak as the older penguin played him like a violin. "I… I don't think I really know what I was thinking, but I…" The young penguin paused. "I just don't understand things like the rest of the group does. I feel out of place. Skipper treats me like a chick. Kind of like I treated Eggy… you know… until he took the whole commando penguin thing to far…." Kowalski smiled and placed a flipper softly on young Private's shoulder. "You're not SUPPOSED to understand some of the things that me and the rest of the team do. And even though Skipper treats you like a chick, you have to understand that you are kind of young, and Skipper will only treat you with the respect you earn." Private smiled, and Kowalski continued, "You shouldn't feel out of place just because people are older than you." Private blushed, "Thanks Kowalski…" Kowalski smirked, "You want to see something that Skipper and Rico have never seen before?" Private's eyes widened, "really! Y- Yes!" Kowalski's eyes darkened, "Come to the park at midnight, tonight." "OK!" Private replied. "I bet Skipper's going to start wondering where you are soon Private, you should head back. I'll catch up with you before training starts." Kowalski replied. "OK see you at training… and at the park" Private's voice went up due to his excitement, and he slid off.

Kowalski smiled, he began to glow. After a while the glowing subsided. "So innocent… stupid kid" Storm laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

The Sky Spirits: Chapter 6

"Checkmate" Skipper said. "What?" Kowalski argued, "My king wasn't there before!" "Neither was KING Julien but he somehow ended up in your lab a few hours ago…" Skipper joked. "That's not funny" Kowalski said smirking. Private exchanged a glance with Rico, "uh- I don know wha they're talking abou…" Rico grunted, turning away from Private. _Does everyone here not like to tell me anything?_ Private thought. But he pushed the thought away. _Kowalski said what he's going to show me something Rico and Skipper didn't know about _Things were going to get better…

Kowalski found it a little hard to deal with all the jokes that were being made about him and Julien. But it wasn't that bad. Kowalski picked up the chip he had been using before. He was back to the point where he had to put the chip in. All he had to do was place the chip into the machine. Slowly and carefully putting the chip closer he didn't here julien come in. "Hello penguin!" "AH!" The chip flew up in the air, and somehow ended up landing on Julien's head. "Well, it's good to see you too!" Julien snapped. Kowalski blushed embarrassed. "I'm so sorry" Kowalski said picking up the chip from the floor. "I was focused on putting the chip in and I didn't hear you come in." Julien smiled, and waited until Kowalski had put the chip down until he replied. "Well… then I'm sorry, Kowalski. Would be pretty funny if the machine broke again wouldn't it? Can I hold it?" Kowalski couldn't say no to Julien, and gave him the machine to hold. Of course Julien had forgotten how heavy the machine had been. Julien dropped the machine. "No!" Kowalski said. The machine shattered, without the chip it still had never been fully made and it still broke. "K- Kowalski…. I… I didn't mean to…" Julien stammered. "Julien… Ju- … Julien I think … I think you should go…" Kowalski said, his emotions swirled, and choked Kowalski. It had taken so long… this had been the second time he had been so close…. "Kowalski I didn't mean to!" Julien protested, "please go…" "But-" "LEAVE!" The lemur widened his eyes. "IT WAS JUST A MISTAKE!" "No. YOU WERE A MISTAKE!" Kowalski snapped. Julien was infuriated, "Well then how about I just cancel tonight, tell the Sky Spirits that they shouldn't waste their time coming!" "No! I'm going, and I'm telling the SKY SPIRITS that I QUIT!" "What?" "You heard me, I'm DONE." Julien growled, "Well I'm not going. So YOU can go say that to them, by YOURSELF." Kowalski scowled, "Just… GET OUT!" Julien stormed out of the lab. Leaving the door open. The other penguins stared into the lab. Kowalski closed the door. He felt himself sink to the ground, and he began to cry. Little did he know, back at the lemur habitat, Julien was doing the same thing.

Kowalski slid off to the park. He hoped the feeling in his chest wouldn't hold him back from saying what needs to be said. He slowly came closer to the park. Something was a miss. There were no Sky Spirits at the park. "H- hello?" Kowalski asked aloud. "Hello Kowalski." A voice said. Kowalski turned around. Behind him was Sun, Sky, and a dark gray Sky Spirit. "This is Storm" Sun said. Pointing to the dark gray Sky Spirit. Kowalski was confused, "where's the rest of the Sky Spirits?" He asked. "They only come when they're gathering with joy." Sun growled. His eyes were dark and menacing. "Storm has reported that you have told another to come here tonight." Sky said. Her face was a mix of disappointment and sorrow. "What? No! I didn't" "Didn't what?" A voice said. The Sky Spirits and Kowalski turned around. "Private? Private what are you doing here?" Private looked at him strangely, "you told me to come!" Kowalski widened his eyes. "I believe you have been caught breaking your promise Kowalski." Sun said.


	8. Chapter 7

The Sky Spirits: Chapter 7

Julien sat on his chair saddened. "Julien you have to let this go! It was probably just that Kowalski was angry; just give him a chance to cool down." Maurice pleaded. The kingly lemur looked at Maurice angrily, "I do not want his apology! Why on earth would a king wait for someone of a lower class to apologize to them? It was his fault he got so angry. So it is HIM who has to apologize!" Julien realized how contrasting the two things he just said were, "If…. If I were going to except his apology which I am not going to!" Maurice sighed, "whatever you say Julien…"

"I- I didn't tell you to come Private! When did I say that?" Kowalski stammered. "At the park… what- what are you lemurs talking about? What promise?" Private replied confused. Sun shook his head angrily "Kowalski has brought you here, even though he had promised never to reveal the Sky Spirits to anyone." Private widened his eyes, "You're the Sky Spirits! Kowalski, you mean Julien was right?" Private paused, "How come you don't remember telling me to come?" Kowalski was frozen, "I- I didn't…" Storm smiled and nodded to Sun and Sky lustfully. Kowalski was hit in the stomach, and he practically flew backwards because of the Sky Spirits force. Sun had hit him. "Kowalski!" Sky looked sadly at the young bird called Private, something had to be a miss, but what could she do about it? She had no proof that would prove Kowalski innocent. "KOWALSKI!" Private wailed. He frantically tried to help his friend but Storm stepped in front of him. "Where do you think you're going squirt?" Private was paralyzed by fear for a moment, but then he took a closer look a Storm. That sly smile, and darkened by lust eyes. There was something different about Kowalski when he had told him to come. "It was YOU!" Storm had played him easily. "Took you long enough to realize." Storm laughed, "You really thought Kowalski cared about you. And would sit and talk with you and encourage you?" Private wished he could shrink away, the Sky Spirit was enjoying this, "Nobody on your little team cares about you Private! And you know why? Cause you're just an expendable little apprentice. Look at you! Trying to reach your friend! You don't even know how to defend YOURSELF, what could possibly make you believe you could defend Kowalski?" Private's sadness melted away into anger. Looking over Storm's shoulder Private could see Kowalski. He was curled on the ground in pain. _That hit could have broken some of his ribs! _Private thought frightened, hurt, and angry. Hatred entering his young heart for the first time as Sun, and Sky began to cast some sort of spell, Private swung his right leg around and hit Storms legs, causing him to fall over. Running over to Kowalski he realized Sun and Sky were so focused on the spell that they couldn't sense him there. Private whimpered as thick roots shot out of the ground and coiled around Kowalski. The ends that had shot out of the ground went back into the ground after tying Kowalski so that he was sustained to the ground. Kowalski's eyes were shut in pain, and he whimpered. Private came up to him. "Private?" He said. "Kowalski! Kowalski I'm right here." Kowalski opened his eyes. "The roots… they're getting tighter…. Harder to breathe…." Private widened his eyes in horror, "Kowalski!" he cried. "Get Julien… please I have to tell him something… I can't die before I tell … tell him…. Get Julien…" Private whimpered again. He sprinted as fast as he could sliding on his belly after he reached a good speed to gain full speed.

Julien crossed his arms. "I don't want a mango Maurice! Or to shake my booty, or to drink a smoothie, just stop bugging me!" Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Julien saw the young penguin coming. He was breathing hard. "JULIEN!" Julien narrowed his eyes, "if this is from Kowalski I do not want to here it GO AWAY!" The young penguin's face showed something he had never seen on the penguin before, anger. Private pushed past Maurice and Mort and went up to the lemurs throne. Pulling the lemur up, he pulled Julien closer to him. "You have to go to the park now! Kowalski needs you!" "I will not help that penguin if it's the last thing I-" Private cut Julien off, "Kowalski is dieing! Two of the Sky Spirit's are KILLING him! YOU HAVE TO COME RIGHT NOW!"


	9. Chapter 8

The Sky Spirits: Chapter 8

The grip of the vines continued to tighten slowly. Kowalski groaned in pain. _Please don't struggle… we didn't want to hurt you… _Sun tried to weaken Kowalski but he forced himself to fight temptation to give in. He had to stay alive… at least long enough to see Julien. Just one last time… Somebody walked towards him. "What's a matter Kowalski?" The voice whispered, "Can't take the pain? Just give in. Let yourself fall. The pain will stop" Kowalski looked up to see an evil grin. "You… you set me up… you wanted this to happen…" The Sky Spirit smiled, "You're so smart ornithoid… the pain will stop soon Kowalski, I promise" With that Storm disappeared. Ornithoid… bird like in appearance or structure… Storm didn't like a bird to be apart of the Sky Spirits. Kowalski's mind blurred. His sight became hazed. The penguin's eyes closed. Maybe he would give in…. "Kowalski!"

"Kowalski!" Julien called. The lemur saw the penguin surrounded by vines wrapped tightly around him. The lemur ran to him and knelt next to him. Private followed quickly behind. "Kowalski… Kowalski can you hear me?" Private said. The penguin slowly opened his eyes. "Julien? Private?" Julien was stabbed in the chest with guilt. "If only I had come with you! It was just a fight… I should've been able to prove your innocence!" Kowalski looked at the lemur sadly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Julien." He said weakly. "No! It was my fault! The KING made the mistake… IM sorry!" Julien said now weeping, the lemur was clearly overwhelmed with emotions he probably never felt before. Private tried to comfort the lemur, but Julien pushed him away lightly. He knelt lower, and rested his head on Kowalski's chest lightly softly weeping trying not to harm him any further. Private felt his feelings overwhelming him as well. "Can't you tell them to stop!" Julien rose up, "Kowalski?" The penguins eyes were closed. Sun and Sky came out of their trance. "He is still alive… but he will die soon. He is very weak." Sky said, her head looking down in horrible guilt. Something snapped in Julien as the vines retreated. "IF YOU WERE REALLY SUSPICIOUS THAT HE WAS INNOCENT YOU WOULD HAVE TRIED TO STOP THIS!" He yelled at Sky. The Sky Spirit looked up at him shocked. "I-" "That will be ALL Julien" Sun growled. The tears were still streaming down Julien's face. "No!" He growled. "You killed an innocent soul, YOU should be killed!" Sun widened his eyes. "Did you know something abou-" "It was STORM who told me to come tonight." Private said weakly, tears staining his feathers. Sky took a step back in horror at what she had just done. "And now he's… Kowalski… My Kowalski is gone…" Julien cupped his head in his hands, and curled his tail around himself. Sun narrowed his eyes. "There is one thing I could do…" Sky narrowed her eyes in anger and zapped a shock of light next to Kowalski. When the light faded, Storm appeared. He was wrapped in the same vines Kowalski had been wrapped in. At once Storm knew what was going on. "No! No!" He hissed. Private leaned closer to Julien. "SILENCE Storm, You do not deserve to be a Sky Spirit." Sun placed himself between Kowalski and Storm. "I don't know if he's strong enough." Sun said. Sky looked down sadly. Julien crawled away from Private and sat beside Kowalski's weak body. "You must try." Sun knelt down and placed a hand on Storms head and he immediately fell unconscious; placing his other hand on Kowalski's forehead. The two began to glow. Sparkles surrounded their bodies. A light veil surrounded both of them like light eluding from bubbles. Julien smiled hopefully, but Sky shook her head. "What's wrong?" Private said. "There isn't a bridge of light connecting the two. He's not strong enough…" Julien flattened his ears and looked at Kowalski. The veil of sparkles and light eluded off Kowalski's feathers beautifully. Leaning closer to Kowalski's peaceful face, Julien whispered soulfully, "Kowalski… Kowalski I don't know if you can hear me… but I…." The lemur paused. "I- I love you Kowalski…" Sun widened his eyes in hope as a ray of light connected Kowalski and Storm. Storm's body became pale. Paler and paler until he disappeared. Private couldn't help, but feel triumph. The light disappeared, and Sun removed his hand. Kowalski's blue eyes opened. "Kowalski…" Julien whispered. Private smiled un-controllably as Kowalski's words came out of his beak. Sitting up slowly, his wounds repaired, and the pain fading away; Kowalski embraced Julien with a kiss. Julien felt tears of joy slip down his eyes. "I love you too Julien"


	10. Epilogue

The Sky Spirits: Epilogue Thingy :3

And so the Sky Spirits had Private make the promise to keep his vow. And the Sky Spirits got a new Spirit to replace Storm. Skipper was a little un-easy at the fact that Kowalski and Julien were getting even closer, but he soon got used to the lemur popping in even more then usual. He just hoped that now that Julien spent so much time with Kowalski he would leave him ALONE. So yeah, mostly… everyone was happy. Kowalski and Julien even finished the molecular transporter!

Kowalski smiled. "It's done!" before Julien could open his mouth Kowalski continued. "And no, you can't hold it, Julien." The lemur smiled shyly, and gave Kowalski the saddest face he could possibly muster. His eyes grew huge, like saucers. "Stop looking at me like that Julien!" Kowalski said. Kowalski sighed, defeated; and handed the machine to him slowly. Julien was prepared this time and held it tightly. "Ok that's enough." Kowalski took the machine back protectively. "HEY KOWALSKI!" A voice shouted. "uh" Kowalski dropped the machine. It shattered on the floor. Private stepped in, "oops…" Julien and Kowalski looked at each other and they both fell to the floor after all their hard work, "NOOOOO!"


End file.
